La vie de Remus Lupin
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Recueil de 38 OS retraçant toutes les années de la vie de Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau recueil d'OS ! J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Remus Lupin et j'ai décidé d'écrire 38 OS sur sa vie !

Je rappelle que tout appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Esperance Howel se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chemise de nuit et ses draps étaient trempés. Il était trois heures du matin, le 10 mars 1960 et elle avait enfin perdu les eaux.

-Lyall, murmura-t-elle en secouant l'épaule de son mari.

-Mmmm...

-Lyall, je viens de perdre les eaux, il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste !

Lyall Lupin ouvrit les yeux rapidement et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, il s'habilla et prépara le sac de sa femme avant de l'aider à se préparer à son tour. Il l'embrassa avant de prendre sa main pour transplaner vers l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Les contractions d'Esperance se firent plus violentes, Lyall la laissa s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente avant de se diriger vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, ma femme va accoucher ! dit-il précipitamment.

Il était stressé, il allait avoir son premier enfant. Avec sa femme, ils n'avaient pas voulu connaître le sexe du bébé. Ils allaient le savoir dans quelques heures au maximum.

On conduisit Esperance en salle d'accouchement, Lyall préféra rester dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, une jeune sage femme ouvrit la porte pour le laisser voir sa femme et son enfant en annonçant :

-C'est un garçon Monsieur Lupin.

Il regarda sa femme et son fils et s'autorisa une petite larme. C'était le plus jour de sa vie.

Lyall et Esperance décidèrent d'appeler leur fils Remus.

Le petit Remus John Lupin était un beau bébé, il n'eut aucune difficulté pour apprendre à marcher et à parler. Il était la fierté de ses parents.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS ! J'essayerai de poster un "chapitre" par week end !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà comme promis voici la suite ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tiens mon délais !

Encore une fois je rappelle que tout appartient à JKR que j'adore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Papi ! Mamie ! cria Remus en courant vers ses grands parents maternels qui venaient d'arriver.

-Bonjour mon grand, dit Diana Howell en soulevant son petit fils qui fêtait ses deux ans.

Le petit Remus avait bien grandi. Il marchait maintenant avec assurance et parlait sans difficulté.

-Dis mamie, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Un cadeau ? Mais pourquoi tu aurais un cadeau ? le taquina sa grand mère.

-Mais mamiiiiiiie ! s'insurgea Remus. C'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE ! Tu as oublié ?

-Mais bien sûr que non mon lapin, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bon anniversaire Remus !

-Bon anniversaire, ajouta son grand père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

A peine Diana eut-elle posé son petit fils par terre, qu'il lui tira la main pour lui montrer tous ses cadeaux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans le salon de leur fille, Diana et George Howell furent émerveillés par tous les objets magiques qui s'y trouvaient. En effet, c'étaient des Moldus plongés dans l'univers sorcier depuis que leur fille avait rencontré par hasard le jeune Lyall lors d'une ballade en forêt.

Les grands parents sorciers de Remus étaient déjà présents, et les quatre personnes s'entendaient très bien.

La journée d'anniversaire de Remus se déroula on ne peut mieux. Il regarda d'un air perplexe les livres de contes Moldus que les parents de sa mère lui avaient offert. Il s'extasia devant le cadeau de ses autres grands parents : un balais miniature qu'il s'empressa d'essayer.

Il courut jusqu'au jardin avec son père et vola à une soixantaine de centimètre du sol.

Les cinq adultes encore à l'intérieur regardèrent le petit garçon en se disant qu'avec toute son énergie et sa grande joie de vivre, ils allaient passer de très belles années tous ensemble.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

Petite note :

Je rappelle pour la énième fois que c'est important de laisser une review. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui demande des reviews sans cesse pour publier la suite, mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Et ça donne envie d'écrire la suite. Pensez-y !


End file.
